


Sira Nekos Background

by Lord_Vortrex



Series: D&D Character Backgrounds [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Vortrex/pseuds/Lord_Vortrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of a Halfling who now only has a mind for revenge. (Another story for another friend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sira Nekos Background

Name: Sira Nekos  
Gender: Female  
Race: Halfling  
Age: 17  
Height: 2’6”  
Weight: 50 lbs  
Eye Color: Blue  
Scale Color: Blonde  
Class: Rouge  
Occupation: Professional Thief/Assassin

Back Story:  
A few years ago, some unknown assailant decimated a town of Halflings. Alone and with no where to go Sira was approached by a strange Dragonborn. He offered her help and a future, and she accepted far too quickly.

For the next two years Sira was trained as an assassin and a thief in order to help her new mentor with anything he may have needed.

For weeks she attacked uncooperative nobles and merchants, earning the nickname “The Ankle Shredder.”

After becoming fairly well known as a dangerous assassin, despite only working for a few weeks, her mentor sent her on a ‘special’ assignment. Unfortunately for Sira, her mentor had decided that he had no further use for her. The mission was a trap, she was ambushed by a group of Tieflings. Thankfully an old passing Orc noticed the ensuing battle and saved her by sacrifing himself to save her.

After the battle Sira, with a furious rage in her heart, returned to Baldur’s Gate hoping to enact vengeance on her traitorous mentor.


End file.
